In a steel rolling mill, sheets (slabs, strips, etc.) of steel in various stages of the fabrication process are supported and moved about by rolls. Such rolls are power-driven and mounted parallel to each other, forming a support and conveyor for the steel sheets. The rolls may be air cooled or water sprayed. A plurality of rolls may be connected to one another via a suitable drive mechanism. Repairing or replacing the components of this conventional system is a cumbersome task. If a roll has to be replaced, the drive mechanism must be laboriously disassembled, rendering inoperative all the interconnected rolls driven by the drive assembly until the repair is completed. Cooling of the rolls may be haphazard and uneven.